theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobolds
Kobolds Kobolds are small, slight, cold-blooded lizardfolk, best known for their expressive ears of varying size. They can be long-lived, but the harsh lives Kobolds often live mean that most are either cut down by adventurers, the natural hazards of their environment like harpies, gryphons, large fish, or even Dragons which Kobolds are often found in service to. Most Kobolds, due to their size and instincts, prefer to work as part of a larger group than go it alone. According to the storyteller Raghu, Kobolds once had incredibly advanced civilizations across the land, but all of them fell eons ago. Perhaps as a result, or because of mere instinct, Kobolds demonstrate incredible craftiness, well versed in the use and invention of traps, and of mechanical devices in general. Most Kobolds in the world of Alivast tend to live in pretty secluded spaces, such as caves, burrows, or mountains, living in a fairly primitive fashion if they aren't in the city proper. Most Kobolds speak Draconic and Common. Scale Color Scale Color amongst Kobolds is treated like a combination of job description, race, and status for Kobolds, as each color is noted for having a specific skillset and personality inherent to their scale hue. Sometimes, Kobolds can receive a notable discoloration based on an affinity for magic or other external stimuli and begin to change color. This is called "Scaletaint". * Bluescale Kobolds '- Live near the coasts of Alivast as fishermen and traders, known to the Blood of Gnash tribe. Their cave home in Alivast was completely devastated by flooding and the reintroduction of the wildlife, so they are scattered to the winds. They are most well-known to Balton Village. In Alivast, a plague devastated the Bluescale Kobold population to the point where it began to affect their naming conventions; giving their children stupid names in order not to get too attached. Most of the survivors have re-located to a number of warrens near Alivast's Docks. * '''Coalscale Kobolds '- A phrase describing kobolds with scales of black. They are often masters of necromancy. * 'Greenscale Kobolds '- Originate from the Underdark. Have a propensity for unique wines made from mushrooms that are sold the world over. * '''Greyscale Kobolds - Originally from the Greypeaks of Tracadia. Greyscales don't consider gold to be all that valuable, and as such are rather confused by the people of Tracadia's desire for it. Were often threatened by Ettins prior to an unusual adoption, which evened the odds for them. They can have enormous clutches, and their females can continue to have them well into their old age. * Redscale Kobolds - Hail originally from the Sands of Ruba. They were once a military bulwark on Ruba's western coast, but were enslaved after a schism within their ranks divided the clan and their numbers. It took the intervention of a brave hero to free them from their bonds. ** Oath-Iron Redscale Kobolds '''- Kobolds who lived in Oath-Iron Mountain, and the other side of the schism, who made a habit of stealing eggs in order to keep the numbers up. They were a militaristic, rigidly disciplined bunch who were at constant war with the Harpies that lived in their new mountain home. Some even took up the craft of Necromancy. They were wiped out in almost their entirety by the machinations of Darkus. * '''Silverscale Kobolds - Extremely rare Kobolds who live high in the mountains, to the point that they are considered a myth by most who have heard of them. They are notable in that they discovered the fallen and broken goddess Oreyara, and repaired her. Their research in the making of constructs were instrumental to the work of Artimus and Dullmar. * Whitescale Kobolds - Kobolds from the Northlands. They are shorter than most Kobolds, as well as having rounder, blunter snouts and smaller ears. They are unlike many kobolds in that they do not dig burrows of any kind. They are often masters of illusion magic. * Yellowscale Kobolds Notable Kobolds * Task * Azra Sahar * Winter * Mel * Corner * Timber * Fishgut * Trashfire Trivia * Monty and Zito are using a homebrewed basis for Kobold characters that changes their modifiers and abilities to better fit a Player Character. * Kobolds get ''wired ''on Caffeine. Category:Character Races Category:Kobold Characters